Murphy's Law
by Shade
Summary: If you thought just *ONE* Mihoshi was scary...
1. The original spamfic that started this.

Reply to A very strange fanfic challenge...  
by Shade  
  
-Author's Note: This is the original spamfic in response to a challenge   
that eventually lead to Murphy's Law.  
  
The challenge was to start a fic story with the following sentence:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"After such an intense orgasm,   
she should have been panting heavily;  
however, she lay unnaturally still,   
the rise and fall of a chest filling  
with air curiously absent."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenchi sighed in regret as he reached   
over and closed Mihoshi's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well she's not the real one either.  
Looks like we'll have to just try again, Tenchi."  
  
"Do I have to Washu-chan?"  
  
"Tenchi, how many times have I told you?! The only flaw   
with my cloning gun is that the clones can't survive more  
then a hundred orgasms in 24 hours. According to Kiyone,   
the real Mihoshi is good for at least five hundred   
before she gets tired. Having you make love to all of   
the Mihoshi's is the only way to check. I don't like it and neither   
do the other girls but this is the only humane way to   
get rid of them."  
  
"But why me?!!!"  
  
"Because she loves you dummy."  
  
Tenchi dropped back onto the bed as Washu took the   
limp Mihoshi clone back to her lab.   
  
The door opened again.  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" A familar bubbly voice giggled as the   
blonde detective joined him under the covers.  
  
Only 9,997 more to go.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Murphy's Law  
A Tenchi Muyo! fanfic   
by Shade  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo belongs to Pioneer & AIC  
  
Mature stuff below, read at your own risk!  
~~~~~~  
  
Mihoshi looked around in Washu's Lab.   
There were so many interesting things to  
see and touch here although for some  
reason Washu didn't like her doing any  
of the latter in here for some reason.  
But all those explosions after she   
pressed a few buttons were so cute!  
  
One display in particular caught her attention.  
  
"Ara ara...what a strange looking gun..."  
  
The label underneath it read,   
[Warning! Do not use!! This means YOU Mihoshi!!!]  
  
"Oops!"  
  
She really didn't mean to trip on a loose cable.  
And it was random chance that directed her fall   
toward the pedestal holding the device. Of course  
it was by complete accident that Mihoshi's flailing   
hand hit the exact combination needed to activate   
the gun as she tried to grab something to stop her fall.  
  
Perhaps it was destiny that guided the beam right   
toward her as she attempted to get back up.   
  
Or maybe something else...  
  
Either way the result was the same.  
  
*Zap*  
  
And so the insanity began...  
  
~~~~~~~  
-A little later  
  
"AAAAUUUUUUGGHHH!!!" Washu screamed as  
she opened the door to her lab and saw a scene that  
would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
Very quickly she shut the door again.  
  
Kiyone rushed into the house to see what the trouble was.  
  
"Don't open the door!" The pale mad scientist gasped as she  
tried to recover from the shock to her system.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a trained officer of the Galaxy Police.  
There isn't any situation I can't handle."  
  
Carefully Kiyone opened the door and peeked inside.  
  
"KIYONE!!!"  
  
Ten thousand Mihoshis looked back at her happily.  
  
Kiyone's screams soon attracted the rest of the household.  
  
Sasami smiled with a child's glee at the sight of all of   
these new friends and playmates.  
  
Nobuyuki calculated how much the food bill would now cost,   
then he fainted.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka paled as they realized   
that the competition for Tenchi had just   
risen to the Nth power. This was bad.  
This was very, very bad.  
  
Washu's mind blanked out as it tried to grasp   
the concept of 10,000 exact duplicates of   
someone who routinely destroyed her lab   
without even trying. The horror.   
The absolutely unspeakable horror!  
  
Kiyone was in Hell.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Later still  
  
"How...?"   
  
A dazed and broken green haired detective   
stared at the ceiling as she lay down on the   
couch with an icepack on her head.   
A chorus of angelic Mihoshis tormented her   
with their cheerful singing as they danced overhead.   
She'd though that her life couldn't possibly get any   
worse. She was wrong......oh boy was she ever wrong.   
  
"She must have gotten ahold of my cloning gun."  
  
"You invented a cloning gun.....in the same house   
as MIHOSHI?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!"  
  
For someone who had just suffered a nervous   
breakdown Kiyone recovered rather quickly.  
  
"I don't think shaking her like a rag doll   
is going to help solve our problem."  
  
Ayeka politely pointed out.  
  
"No, but it makes me feel a little better!"  
  
Kiyone resumed her strangling of the   
greatest scientific genius in the universe.  
  
"We could just blast them."   
  
"Miss Ryoko! How could you even suggest such a thing?!"  
  
"TENCHI!!!" Several hundred Mihoshis rushed by   
as they pursued their heart's desire. The poor boy   
had received quite a shock when he'd gotten back   
home from the fields. On the bright side Tenchi   
wasn't going to have to worry about not getting   
enough exercise any time soon.  
  
Ayeka stared at the scene outside for a long   
moment before a thoughtful look appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Then again...perhaps it would be best...."  
  
"*Urk*...There might...*gag*.....be..a..way..to....*choke*...."  
  
"What was that? Speak up Washu!!"  
  
"It might help if you let go of her neck."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Kiyone released the mad scientist.  
  
Rubbing her throat ruefully Washu  
eyed the Detective with care, not  
eager for a repeat performance.  
  
"I said there might be a way to get rid of them.  
But you're not going to like it."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Yeah, spill it Washu. Anything has to   
be better then all of this unwanted   
competition! I can't even sneak into   
Tenchi's room anymore!!"  
  
"Why you shameless hussy!!"  
  
"Wanna make something of it little girl?"  
  
Kiyone and Washu ignored the brawling duo.  
They'd seen it way too many times to care   
anymore.   
  
"So what do we have to do?"  
  
"Well, I designed the gun so that any clones   
produced would have a finite amount of   
O-energy. All we have to do is drain it  
out of them and they'll simply fade away."  
  
"O-energy? I've never heard of it."  
  
"It's short for Orgasm-energy. One   
of my latest discoveries."  
  
O..o..or..ORGASM ENERGY?!?!?!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were so shocked that  
they actually stopped fighting.  
  
"And exactly how does one drain this  
O-energy out of a person?"  
  
Washu shot the other girls an exasperated look.   
  
"How do you think its drained, you simpletons?   
I didn't name it Orgasm-energy for nothing!"  
  
"Then....you mean one of us..has to.....with all of them?!"  
  
Both princess and pirate turned a little green.  
  
Kiyone didn't look so well herself but if that  
was what it took then so be it. No sacrifice  
was too great if it meant an end to this calamity!  
  
"It's not that simple. First of all, each clone has  
enough O-energy stored inside their body   
to survive a hundred orgasms."  
  
Okay, maybe there were sacrifices too great to  
be made...  
  
"A HUNDRED?! You mean we'd have to do it  
with them a *MILLION* times in order to get rid   
of them all???!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girls looked relieved.  
  
"Mihoshi is only interested in *one* person."  
  
"Wait a sec..if you're saying what I think you're   
saying..."  
  
"No way! Tenchi is not going to make love  
to that blonde bubblehead a million times!!"  
  
"For once I agree with you. Lord Tenchi  
is most certainly not going to sleep with   
all ten thousand clones a hundred times  
each!!!"  
  
"You're not listening girls. Kiyone, how many   
times can Mihoshi orgasm before getting tired?"  
  
"Oh.....um....she was good for about   
five hundred last time I checked."  
  
The other girls' eyes widened.  
  
The detective misintepreted their stares.   
  
"Wait! It's not what you think!! Honest!!"  
  
Washu gave her a look that promised  
further investigation into the matter later.  
But for right now there were more important  
matters.  
  
"So you see, Tenchi would have to bring Mihoshi   
to orgasm one million five hundred times."  
  
"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!!!"  
  
(To be continued)  
  



End file.
